


Kumatoera

by Longanimals



Series: Kinktober 2020 [12]
Category: Mother 3
Genre: Body Worship, Femdom, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Kinktober 2020, Other, Reader-Insert, Scents & Smells, Sweat, Verbal Humiliation, foot worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:40:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26687545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Longanimals/pseuds/Longanimals
Summary: Kumatora's feet are covered in sweat and aches from walking around in those cramped rainboots all day long. Nothing would make her feel better than a foot cleaning and massage right now, along with some light domming so she truly feels like a queen. Reader is of unspecified gender but has a penis. Fanbox supporters got to read this, along with all other Kinktober stories, a week in advance.
Relationships: Kumatora/Reader
Series: Kinktober 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921867
Kudos: 2
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	Kumatoera

**Author's Note:**

> [Day 12-Feet] Y'see those rainboots? It's definitely hot as hell inside them, and hot boots means sweaty feet. That's all I'm gonna say for now.

“Jeez, what’s your problem? Are you seriously perving out over a girl’s feet? You’re honestly _so_ gross,” Kumatora scoffs, looking down at you with her arms folded. She’s sitting down on the couch, clad in her blue button-up sweater while her signature red rainboots are off to the side with one of them standing upright and another one that’s fallen on its side. You are sitting on all fours on the floor, completely naked and gazing up at Kumatora with a pleading look on your face. Your field of vision is almost completely filled with her feet; her toes are spread out and wiggling, the shallow swirls in her pale skin hypnotizing you. Despite her words, she knows how much you love this, and she enjoys forcing you into submission only using her feet almost as much as you enjoy being on the receiving end of it.

“I-I’m sorry, Miss Kumatora…” you sputter weakly, the sweaty scent of her feet flooding into your sinuses and overloading your senses. 

“Oh, real? Then prove it! Suck my toes clean and maybe I’ll consider forgiving you!”

You nod and place a shaky hand on top of Kumatora’s ankle. She thrusts her sole into your face, assaulting you with her pungent sweat and stench. Your eyes rolling into the back of your head, you reflexively slip your tongue out and trace it in between the grooves in her soles positioned directly in front of your mouth. As you lick, you idly stroke Kumatora’s lithe calf, feeling the almost unnoticeable prickle of her pink stubble as you go against the grain of her cold skin. Once you’ve coated her soles in a shining glaze of saliva, you venture your tongue out further past your mouth, drawing circles around the heel of her foot.

“Mmm, bet that tastes good, huh, slut? It gets awful warm and sticky in those rainboots, especially when it isn’t raining, but I trudge through it so I always have the perfect swamp feet just for you~” she says teasingly, drumming her toes against your forehead.

“Mngf,” you groan, momentarily pulling your head away from her sole. “Thank you, Miss Kumatora! You’re so kind to me!”

As soon as the last word is out of your mouth, you go right back to it, moving on to the sides of her foot. Apparently that part is particularly ticklish for the coral-haired psychic, as she smiles and giggles for a split second and has to stifle it by biting her lip in order to keep up her dominatrix aesthetic. She not-so-subtly drags her foot further down on your face, gradually revealing her bitchy, demanding frown as she slides her toes past your eyes down to your mouth. You take the hint and get to work on the small dip in between her toes and the ball of her foot, the concentrated taste of sweat and feet hitting you like a truck as soon as the tip of your tongue makes contact with her skin.

She snakes her other foot around your body and gently caresses your taint with her big toe. A shiver shoots up your spine. Kumatora looks down at you with a malicious grin and spreads her toes. Your cock pops into the webbing in between her big and second toe and she starts stroking you off at a moderate pace. The glaze of sweat coating the inside of her toes works as a delightfully erotic lube, and you let out a muffled moan into the sole of her foot.

“My perfect pussy is too good for a gross perv like you, but my nasty, sweaty feet are just right.”

You just whimper meekly, your face stuck to Kumatora’s feet by a magnetic force. She curves the rest of her toes down as she strokes you, stimulating your crown and a greater portion of your length. You moan softly and pop her big toe into your mouth, unable to hold yourself back anymore. She leans her head back and lets out a relieved sigh as you get to work. You grab her foot with both hands and start gently caressing it, firmly pressing your thumbs down on her spit-shined soles while the rest of your fingers just idly rub along the silky smooth topside of her foot. Your tongue swirls around her big toe, covering it in a generous coating of saliva while she rubs your cheek with the rest of her toes.

Your brow furrows and you moan into Kumatora’s toes. You’re close to the edge, you can feel it. She notices it too, as her devious grin grows wider and the pace of her footjob increases. “You close to cumming, slut?” she asks teasingly. You nod furiously and gaze up at her with droopy, pleading eyes, wordlessly begging her to let you cum. “Well, you _have_ been a good pet so I suppose I’ll let you...But don’t get used to it.”

You let out a muffled “Thank you!” and shift your mouth over to the side, popping two of her other toes in your mouth and sucking them with fervor. She supports her weight with her palms and strokes you as quickly as her foot’s awkward position allows her to, squeezing her toes down on your cock like a pair of pincers. You curl your hands into fists and moan before blowing your load, forming a growing dark spot on the carpet beneath your dick. Kumatora claps a hand over her mouth and moans as she reaches her own climax, soiling her panties with a batch of sultry girlcum. No matter how much she tries to hide it from you, the smell wafting down her dress and into your nose gives her away every time.

Kumatora swallows and opens her eyes, her orgasm face snapping back to a smug, dominant grin. She crosses her arms and pulls her foot away from your cock, holding it out in front of your face and spreading her toes. A few drops of cum got in between them, and you almost have another orgasm from just the close-up image of thin cum strands connecting her toes.

“Well, my feet aren’t quite clean yet, but I think I can let it slide this time. But that doesn’t mean you’re off the hook yet.” She pulls up her dress and reveals her light blue panties with a large dark spot from her cum. Your gaze immediately falls upon the bright pink bush poking out from her panties. Your eyes widen, as well as your smile. Maybe if you do a good enough job eating her out she might even let you fuck her tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed the story, consider following me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/longanimals_w) (@longanimals_w) and checking out my [carrd](https://longanimals.carrd.co/) for links to my HentaiFoundry, Pixiv and more.


End file.
